


4 Times People asked Aizawa if He likes Shiraishi and the 1 Time He Answers

by aizashira



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: F/M, its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizashira/pseuds/aizashira
Summary: the title says it all





	4 Times People asked Aizawa if He likes Shiraishi and the 1 Time He Answers

"What do you think of Shiraishi?" Tachibana-sensei abruptly asks.

Aizawa glanced over to the emergency unit chief who seemed quite calm as he flipped pages of paperwork in his desk.

"So?" Tachibana prodded.

"Shiraishi is a respectable collea-"

"Not like that!" Tachibana exclaims, putting down his paperwork and looking the stoic boy in the eye. "I meant, in _that_ way."

"That way?"

"You know," Tachibana struggles, "That way!"

Aizawa furrows his eyebrows at him, having a small clue as to what he meant but not wanting to assume anything.

Tachibana stumbled through his words a bit more until finally taking a deep breath and looking him in the eyes. "As a woman, Aizawa. I'm asking if you see Shiraishi-sensei that way."

Aizawa felt a bit hot as he turned away, avoiding his gaze. "She is a very capable woman."

Tachibana only sighs in defeat.

 

* * *

 

Yokomine sighs as she rewatches the last episode of her favorite medical drama. "Why can't I find a love like that in this hospital? There's nothing even remotely exciting here." She fondles the end of her braided hair. "Should I go to a mixer?"

Hiyama snorts. "Those things don't work. Trust me; I've been there."

"But you already have a boyfriend!" Yokomine complains. "It all worked out in the end for you."

"Why don't you put all that energy into actually doing your work right for once?" Aizawa butts in.

Yokomine pouts. She wasn't as scared of Aizawa-sensei as she was before but she did still find him intimidating. But not intimidating enough.

"How about you, Aizawa-sensei? Do you like anyone?"

Aizawa stops his typing.

Hiyama coughs, "Shiraishi." Yokomine grinned at her.

"Of course! Shiraishi-sensei! She's beautiful, kind, amazing at her work and she's completely single! You and her would make an amazing couple." She gushed. "Plus, you've known each other for years now!"

It was Aizawa's turn to cough as he grabs his remaining paperwork and walks out of the station.

Yokomine and Hiyama grin at each other.

 

* * *

 

Fujikawa places his tray slowly on the table and flops down next to Aizawa.

"Saejima is mad at me," he pouts, "she keeps telling me to order groceries but I keep forgetting. Now she won't talk to me."

Aizawa ignores him. Fortunately, Fujikawa was used to it. "It's so hard having a girlfriend!" he exclaims, "But it's at the same time really amazing. You should try it."

Silence.

"Hey," Fujikawa pokes his non-responsive friend on the shoulder. "Answer me!"

"What do you want me to say?" Aizawa rebukes, a bit annoyed by the amount of attention they were giving his love life today.

"I don't know! Maybe, talk about someone you have in mind?" Fujikawa wiggles his eyebrows at him.

The former only ignores him.

Fujikawa was getting a bit restless. "Do you really not like anyone?"

"No." Aizawa firmly says, stabbing a piece of meat and putting it in his mouth.

"There's a new beautiful doctor in the-"

"No."

"Well, how about Yamada-"

"No."

"Goto-sensei is single now-"

"No, Fujikawa. I am not planning on dating anybody." Aizawa states firmly.

"Not even Shiraishi?" Fujikawa mumbles in a small voice.

He didn't comment back.

 

* * *

 

"Aizawa likes Shiraishi," Fujikawa states proudly, a smug smile on his face. "He told me himself."

"Holy shit," Hiyama swears in disbelief. "I knew it."

Saejima rolls her eyes. "Did he really tell you?"

Fujikawa laughs awkwardly. "Not exactly," he grins sheepishly, "But I kept asking him who he liked and he kept saying 'No' everytime I asked him but when I asked about Shiraishi he was completely quiet. He didn't exactly say he didn't want to!" Fujikawa wiggles his eyebrows at his girlfriend who in turn, slapped his shoulder.

"So? That doesn't exactly scream a confession of his undying love to me," Saejima countered.

"But it's exactly enough for me," Hiyama says, standing up and running out of the office to find their spineless friend.

"Hey, Aizawa!" She calls out, as she spots his back; he turns around mid-drink and raises his eyebrows in question.

"You like Shiraishi, don't you?"

Aizawa swiftly finishes his drink, turns back around and walks away.

"Hey!" Hiyama grabs the sleeve of his uniform. "I was asking you a question!"

Aizawa has had enough. "You all need to stop meddling." He says, his tone icy cold. Hiyama lets go of her hold of his sleeve, shocked and a bit scared.

"The first to hear the answer to that," Aizawa continues, "Should be the girl in question herself."

 

* * *

 

"Ah, Good morning, Aizawa-sensei!" Shiraishi smiles as she sees him on the elevator.

"Good morning," Aizawa answers.

There was silence only for a few seconds but to Shiraishi it felt like a lifetime.

_Should she ask him?_

"Aizawa-sensei," she faked a small chuckle, "Hiyama told me the funniest thing last night."

Aizawa raised his eyebrows signalling his interest.

She giggled again, to stop her embarassment from showing, "S-she said you..." Looking down at the floor, she spoke again in a small voice, "She said you liked me."

There was another silence and Shiraishi was at a loss on what to do. What if it was just a joke? Hiyama did stuff like that a lot; though never regarding Aizawa. But still! What if it was just in her head and she was just quietly hoping for something. She's probably ruined their platonic relationship now! He'd probably feel so awkward around her and they wouldn't be able to focus during work becau-

"So what if I do?" Aizawa asks.

Shiraishi held in a breath, still staring at the floor.

"What would you say back?" The former asks again.

The Staff Leader slowly raises her head to look at him, noticing the slight color painted on his ears and cheeks; he plays with his fingers, avoiding her eyes and she couldn't help but let out a real laugh.

"That I like you too, stupid." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is infuriatingly short but its the first out of the 4 other fics ive been writing char lang dami kong time lmao


End file.
